The Mother's Curse
by smiley349
Summary: Yikes! Lilly's and Oliver's childeren are just like them! It's better than it sounds.


**So I got this idea after watching a comedy show of Bill Cosby. He was talking about his kids, and he started talking about the "The Mother's Curse", which is when your mother goes and tells you, "I hope you have kids just like you one day!" So I had to go and write this story. Italics are memories or flashbacks, whichever one you choose. **

"Mom! Dad! Come on, I need you guys!" Lilly and Oliver Oken's daughter, Sara, their oldest child, yelled from downstairs of their house.

"What a shame," Lilly said.

"I know, she's just like us," Oliver said finishing Lilly's thought because he already knew what she was going to say. "All of our kids are: Frankie, Sara, Rachel, and Cory."

"You know this is all because of our mothers," Lilly said walking out of her bedroom.

They could both hear the echo of their mother's memories when they got in trouble: _"I hope you have kids just like you!" _

"Disobedience," Oliver said.

_"OLIVER OSCAR OKEN! DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH THAT COOKIE!" a twenty-four year old woman yelled to a three year old little boy. _

_She turned her back around for just a second so she could put some groceries up. Oliver quickly grabbed the cookie and took a huge bite of it. Right when half of the cookie was in his mouth, his mother turned around. _

_"OLIVER! I told you not to eat that cookie," his mother said sternly._

_"Yes ma'am," Oliver said nodding his head. _

_"Then why did you do it?" she asked pointing her finger. _

_"I don't know," Oliver said lying. _

_"Ugh!" his mother said. And if you looked closely, you could see some wrinkles on her face from all the stress her son caused her. "I hope you have kids just like you!"_

Oliver smiled remembering his three year old self. All he wanted to eat then was cookies.

_"Uh-oh," a four year old little girl with brown hair and blue eyes said. _

_"Oh no, what did you do?" Oliver said to his only daughter back then. He looked down and saw where she had spilled the drink he deliberately told her not to touch. "SARA LAREE OKEN! I told you not to touch that can, now look what you did!" _

_"I'm sorry daddy," Sara said trying to be cute so her dad wouldn't punish her. _

_"Sorry, that cuteness isn't going to work on me," Oliver said grabbing a mop. "Now why did you touch this drink after I told you not to?" _

_"I don't know," she said lying. _

"Sneaking out," Lilly said remembering the time Oliver, Miley, and her had sneaked out to go to a club that you had to be twenty-one or older to go.

_Sixteen year old Lilly and Oliver had gotten caught from sneaking out of their house. They had gone to a club that you had to be twenty-one or older to get in. Oliver was spending the night at Lilly's house. When Lilly's mom and dad had found out that they weren't in their house, they had called the police. They were so scared that something bad had happened to him. Lilly's mom had called Oliver's parents at three in the morning. _

_"I have no idea where they are, Maria," Lilly's mom told Oliver's mom with worry in her voice. "Neither of them has answered their phone."_

_"It's okay Heather. We'll just call the police. You call the police, and David and I will be over there in a couple of minutes," Maria said trying to remain calm. She was scared to death for her son. She had no idea where he was, what he was doing, if he was okay. She knew that if she overreacted it would only make things worse. _

_When Oliver's parents had arrived at Lilly's house, her parents had told her that the police can't really do anything unless they had been missing for twenty-four hours._

_"Heather, I have no idea where my little girl is," her ex-husband said. Now that Lilly's parents were divorced, Lilly seemed to be the only thing that they would agree on. _

_"Hey let's call Miley," Oliver's dad, David, had said. "Maybe she might know where they are."_

_"Good idea," the other three said at the same time. David got out his phone and dialed Miley's number. _

_"Hello," Miley said answering her phone. She didn't seem so tired for it being three in the morning. _

_"Hey Miley, do you have any idea where Lilly or Oliver are?" David asked. He soon noticed that there was rave music in the background. _

_"No, I have no idea where they are at," Miley said lying. _

_"Miley where are you at? Does your father know where you are at?" he questioned her like a detective. _

_"Whaat oof coourse hee dooes," Miley said stuttering. She hung up the phone. _

_"Ugh, I think she knows where they are," David said. "Since Oliver is spending the night here, let's sit on the couch and wait until Lilly and Oliver get here." _

_They waited for another hour. _

_"Oh my gosh, that was so much fun. I can't believe we sneaked out without my parents catching us," Lilly said opening up her front door and turning on the living room light. "Ahh!"_

_"Hello," the four parents said at the same time. _

_"Hi mom, hi dad," Lilly said._

_"Mom? Dad? What are you two doing here?" Oliver said. _

_"That's not the question," Oliver's mom said. "The question is: where have you two been?" _

_"Well we were you know taking a walk," Lilly said._

_"At three in the morning," Lilly's mom said crossing her arms._

_"Dressed like a hooker," Lilly's dad said. _

_"And you smell like alcohol," Oliver's dad accused of Oliver. _

_"How did you even get any alcohol?" Oliver's mom asked him. "You're not old enough to buy any."_

_"Okay, we snuck out and went into a club. We need fake i.d's to get in," Lilly said coming clean. _

_"First, we were worried when we found out that you were missing," Lilly's mom said. _

_"Then, we were scared when we thought of all the possibilities of what could be happening to you," Oliver's mom said._

_"And now that we know you two are okay," Lilly's mom said._

_"We're raged," Lilly's and Oliver's moms said at the same time finishing the statement that Heather was saying earlier. _

_"We're sorry," Oliver said._

_"Sorry isn't going to cut it this time, son," Oliver's dad said. _

_"Hand them over," Lilly's dad said. _

_Lilly and Oliver got their fake i.d's and handed them to their parents. _

_"Oliver, come on we're going home," Oliver's dad said grabbing him by his arm and dragging him out of Lilly's house. _

_"We will continue to talk about this in the morning," Lilly's mom said. "Ugh, I hope you have kids just like you!"_

"Ugh, I was grounded for a year," Lilly said.

_"Where could she be?" Oliver said pacing back and forth in his living room. _

_"I have no clue," Lilly said. She called her best friend Miley to see if her son, Danny, had any idea where Lilly's and Oliver's daughter, Sara, was. _

_"Hey Lilly," Miley said in a very grumpy, sleepy voice since it was two in the morning. _

_"Miley, I'm so worried right now. I have no idea where Sara is. Danny and her are very close," Lilly said feeling like she was about to cry. "Do you think he might know where she is?" _

_"Hold on, I'll go into his room," Miley said. She walked to her seventeen year old son's room. "Hey Danny wake up." _

_When her son didn't wake up, she pulled off the covers revealing that it wasn't her son who was in his bed but instead a bunch of pillows. She gasped, "Lilly, Danny's not here either! I hope Sara and him are together." _

_"Oh no! I tried calling Sara, but she didn't answer her phone. Call Danny and see if he'll answer his phone. You try calling Danny and see if he'll answer his phone. If Danny comes home, call me, and I'll call you if Sara come home."_

_"Alright thank you," Miley said hanging up._

_"She's sixteen and fragile," Oliver said. "God knows what could be happening to her right now. What if some boy has raped her? Or what if she's drunk?"_

_"I'm sure she'll be fine," Lilly said trying to calm her husband and herself down. _

_Right when Lilly had said that, their daughter walked into their door trying to be quiet as possible. _

_"SARA LAREE OKEN! JUST WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!" Oliver yelled to his daughter. _

_"Oliver keep quiet. You don't want to wake up Rachel, Cory, or Frankie," Lilly said. She turned to her daughter. "Are you okay?"_

_"Yeah, I'm fine mom," Sara said to her mom. _

_"Good I'm glad you fine. NOW GO TO THE KITCHEN, AND YOUR FATHER AND I WILL BE THERE IN A MINUTE!" Lilly yelled._

_"I thought you said we needed to be quiet," Oliver said as their daughter walked into the kitchen. _

_"That was when I was scared and worried about her. Now that I know she's okay, I'm enraged!" Lilly said. She got her phone out and called Miley._

_"Hello," Miley said angrily._

_"Hey Miley, Sara just walked in the door about five minutes ago," Lilly said._

_"Yeah, Danny just came in five minutes ago to," she said angrily. "Is Sara okay?" _

_"Yeah, she's fine," Lilly said. "How about Danny?"_

_"Oh Daniel Robbie Ryan is fine now, but he's not going to be once I get threw with him," Miley said._

_"You go get him," Lilly said._

_"Yeah, you go get her," Miley said. They both hung up at the same time. _

_Oliver and Lilly walked into the kitchen. Oliver and Lilly were yelling extremely loud at their daughter, and as they were yelling, they could hear Miley and Jake yelling at their son from down the street. _

"Rebelliousness," Oliver said as they walked down the stairs of their house.

_"Oliver you are not going out dress like that," Oliver's mom said. _

_"Why not?" Oliver whined to his mom._

_"Because you look like a thug," Maria said. "I mean look at you. I know I never bought you these clothes."_

_"Mom, I can choose my own clothes," Oliver said. "I'm fifteen." _

_"Oliver that jacket is huge, wearing that necklace with that oversized dollar sign gives the wrong idea to people, and those pants are way too big on you! You can see your underwear!"_

_"But mom everyone is wearing these kind of clothes," Oliver whined._

_"I have never seen anyone wear clothes like that except for those rappers," his mom said. "Go back to your room and change!"_

_"Fine," Oliver said. He marched up his stairs and changed clothes in his room. He walked down the stairs, "Better mom?"_

_"Much," she said satisfied seeing Oliver in his normal good boy clothes._

_Oliver looked at the time, "Oh mom, I was supposed to meet Lilly fifteen minutes ago." He ran out of his house. When he was sure his mom couldn't see him, he got in the car and changed clothes. He got his skateboard and rode it to the movie theater where he was meeting Lilly at._

_She laughed when she saw him._

_"What are you laughing at?" he asked blushing._

_"What are you wearing?" she teased._

_"What, everyone dresses like this," he said._

_"No they don't," Lilly said continuing to laugh. "Nice underwear by the way."_

_"Well I'm rebelling," Oliver said._

_"Does your mom know you're dressed like that?" Lilly said._

_"No why?" he said._

_"Because she's over there," Lilly said pointing to the ticket booth._

_"Oh no, hide me!" Oliver said getting behind her. _

_"Oh hi Lilly," Oliver's mom Maria said walking to her._

_"Hi, Mrs. Oken," Lilly said._

_"Aren't you supposed to be meeting Oliver here?" Maria asked Lilly._

_"Why yes he is," Lilly said with a smile creeping on her face. "In fact, he's right here."_

_She stepped away revealing the scared Oliver behind her._

_"Oliver Oken, I told you not to go out dress like that. Why would you rebel like that?" Maria said. _

_Lilly couldn't hold the giggles she was trying to hold in. Oliver gave her a death glare._

_"See even Lilly thinks the way you're dressed is ridiculous. I hope you have kids just like you," Maria said with her face becoming steaming red._

"That outfit was so ridiculous," Lilly said. "Why would you think everyone dressed like that?"

"Hey it's not as bad when Sara went out of the house dressed like a tramp," Oliver said.

_"Sara Oken, you are not going out like that!" Oliver yelled to his daughter._

_"Why not dad? Everyone dresses like this," Sara said. She was wearing a tank top that showed her navel and revealing a belly ring. And she was wearing a mini skirt. _

_"Where did that belly ring come from?" Oliver said pointing to the belly ring._

_"Relax dad, it's fake," Sara said taking it out to show her dad that it was fake._

_"Really it looks real," he said. "But why are you dress like that?"_

_"For my date tonight with Phil! We're going to a concert," Sara said putting her brown hair behind her ear._

_He looked into her blue eyes, "You are not going out like that!"_

_"Why?" fourteen year old Sara whined. "Everyone dresses like this!"_

_"I don't care! Besides I've never seen any of the girls dress like that," Oliver said._

_"That's because they don't have as cool of a dad as I do," Sara said singing the last part. _

_Oliver put his finger in his ear, "Uh, you inherited your mother's voice I see. Now go into your room and change!"_

_"Ugh!" Sara said marching up to her room. She came back down in a sundress. "Better dad?"_

_"Much," he said. Fifteen minutes later he heard a knock on his door. Sara was about to go answer it, but Oliver beat her to it. "Hi, you must be Phil." _

_"Hi, Mr. Oken," Phil said. He held out his hand for Oliver to shake it._

_"Um, Phil I don't think that's a good idea," Sara said. But it was too late. Oliver had already shaken it. Sara frowned as she saw Phil rub his hand. _

_"Umm, I brought you some chocolate," he said handing them to Sara. _

_"Oh thank you," Sara said accepting them. "Yum, caramel my favorite."_

_Sara turned to her dad, "Have my girl back by ten."_

_"Dad," Sara whined._

_"Fine, 10:05," he said._

_"Dad!" Sara said._

_"Okay fine, 11:00," he said._

_"Thank you," Sara said. She looked at her father seriously because she knew how he got around sugar treats. "Dad I'm going to leave my chocolate here. I expect there to be some when I get back." _

_"Okay, fine," Oliver said rolling his eyes. _

_"See you dad," Sara said giving him a kiss on the cheek. _

_Phil and Sara walked out of her house. "Wait here a minute," Sara said. _

_She ran to the garage and took off her dress revealing the outfit her dad yelled at her earlier for wearing. _

_"Did you miss me?" Sara said running back to Phil. _

_"Whoa, I like your new outfit," Phil said._

_"Thanks, I'm kind of a rebel," she said. "So what concert are we going to?"_

_"Hannah Montana," he said._

_"Oh," she said kind of disappointed. _

_"What you don't like Hannah Montana?" Phil asked. _

_"Oh no, she's okay. I just hear her all the time. My best friend has all of her cds, and he's always listening to her," Sara said. She was over at her best friend's, Danny, house all the time. And since his mom was secretly Hannah Montana, she heard her sing all of her songs all the time. _

_"Oh well I got backstage passes. Maybe we might get to talk to her," Phil said. _

_"Yeah, that'd be fun," Sara said trying to sound excited. She already knew her personally. _

_Phil and Sara were backstage at Hannah Montana's concert. And surprise, surprise, guess who was there. _

_"Oh no," Sara said glancing at Mike and Lola Standley._

_"What?" Phil asked. _

_"It's nothing," she said trying to hide from her parents. _

_"Oh my gosh! It's Mike and Lola Standley," Phil said._

_"They're just average people. Probably act like just my parents," Sara said trying to hide from them. _

_"Well come on why don't we try to go talk to them," Phil suggested. _

_"I don't think that's really a good idea. I mean they'll probably call security," Sara said. _

_"Come on, they can't be that bad," Phil said. "Oh hey look, they're even coming our way!"_

_"Oh no! Umm, Phil I have to go the bathroom," Sara said. She ran to the bathroom. _

_"Whew, that was close," Sara said. _

_"Oh hi Sara," someone said. "I didn't think you would actually come to one of my concerts without your parents making you."_

_"Oh Miley," Sara said to the girl with the blonde wig on. "Please don't tell my parents I'm in here and dressed like this."_

_"Wow you look good," Miley said. _

_"Thanks, but if my dad sees me dressed like this, he won't ever let me go out on another date," Sara said being dramatic. "Do you know how hard it was to persuade him to let me go out on this date?" _

_"Wow you are just like your parents," Miley said. "Alright, I'll try to keep them away from you." _

_"Aww, he seems like a nice guy Oliver. She knows how to pick them just like her mom," Lilly said as she opened the door. Sara and Miley gasped as they heard her come in. Sara tried to run to the stalls real quick, but it was too late, Lilly had already seen her. _

_"Sara why are you dressed like that?" Lilly questioned angrily._

_"Mom, I just wanted to impress my date," Sara said. _

_"Yeah well if your dad sees you like that, you'll never have another date," Lilly told her daughter. She grabbed her by her arm and dragged her out of the bathroom. "Come on, we're going home!" _

_"Wait, what about my date?" Sara said._

_"Say goodbye to him," Lilly said angrily._

"Do you think we were kind of harsh on her?" Lilly asked Oliver.

"No, do you have any idea what was running through that Phil boy's head when he saw her dressed like that?" Oliver said. "I remember what it was like being that age."

"Yeah, she deserved the punishment we gave her," Lilly said. "Oh hey what about embarrassment."

_Lilly was riding on a train with her mom when she was four years old. She would go around telling everyone, "Hi, I'm four years old." And everyone on that train remembered who she was, and it wasn't because she went telling everyone she was four years old. It was because of her mom always telling her to stop what she was doing:_

_"Lilly, quit throwing that!" her mom said because Lilly threw all of her crayons at the person in front of her._

_"Lilly let that man sleep!" her mom snapped at Lilly because she kept tugging on the man next to her who was trying to go sleep._

_Lilly was getting on everyone's nerves that were riding on the train. Everyone couldn't wait until she fell asleep. But the sad thing was, is that she didn't fall asleep until five minutes before the train stopped. Everyone was so relieved. But as soon as the train stopped, Lilly was wide awake. As soon as she woke up, she started to cry. She was never in a good mood right when she woke up. _

_"Bye Lilly," everyone said as they got off of the train._

_"Ugh, you were so embarrassing. I hope you have kids just like you one day," Lilly's mom said._

"I was so rowdy when I was little," Lilly said. "Sara too."

_Lilly and Oliver couldn't get a babysitter for Sara. It was their anniversary night, and they had made reservations at a fancy restaurant. And it was a restaurant that all the rich people went to. So unfortunately for their date night, they had to take their daughter with them. She went around telling everyone that her favorite color was red. And everyone remembered her name because Lilly and Oliver would always have to say something to her._

_"Sara quit throwing your broccoli!" Oliver said._

_"Sara that's not your chocolate cake!" Lilly said after she went to a table and grabbed a bite of someone's chocolate cake. _

_"Sara, you made such a mess!" Oliver and Lilly said after she spilt her milk all over her. And they were really mad because they had spent a lot of money on her dress she was wearing. _

_Lilly and Oliver had eventually decided to just leave. When everyone saw them pay the check and leave, everyone applauded. _

Lilly and Oliver walked down the stairs of their house, and they helped their oldest daughter Sara get ready for her big day.

"Hey Oliver, you know what else she got from us?" Lilly said.

_"Hey Lilly," Nose Whistle Wally said. "I was wondering if you would like to dance."_

_Lilly looked at Oliver nervously. "Sorry Wally, but I already asked her to dance with me," Oliver said grabbing Lilly's hand and pulling her to the dance floor._

_"Thank you so much," Lilly said leaning her head on Oliver's shoulder. "I have no idea what I would do without you."_

_Oliver leaned his head on her head in response, "Well you are welcome oh so much." _

_Lilly realized that she was comfterable dancing with Oliver. She never realized before that her head fit perfectly in his neck. _

_Oliver couldn't help just inhaling the aroma of apples from her hair. He also realized that his fingers fit perfectly into her hand. _

_They continued to dance even after the party was over. _

_"Hey you know everyone has already left and gone home," the DJ said knocking them back down to Earth ruining their moment._

_Lilly and Oliver both blushed bright red. They hadn't even realized there wasn't any music playing._

_Lilly and Oliver walked silently back to their houses. When Oliver was dropping Lilly off on her front porch, he fought all his nervousness so he could attach his lips to hers._

"What?" Oliver asked.

"She ended up with her best friend," Lilly said smiling.

_Danny and Sara had a game that they both played. If someone they didn't want to go out with had asked them out, they would tell the other person that they were already going out. And wherever they said they would be going, they would go so they didn't feel bad about lying to the other person._

_"Hey Sara," Dweeby Dexter said._

_"Oh hi Dexter," Sara said. _

_"Umm I was wondering if you'd like to go out with me tonight," Dexter said._

_"Umm, I'd love to," Sara had her eyes wondering the hallways so she could come up with a good excuse as to why she couldn't go out with. Luckily her best friend and also Miley's son was walking her way. She grabbed hold of his arm and pulled him to her, "But Danny and I are already going out tonight."_

_"Yeah, I'm taking her laser tagging," Danny said._

_"Yes!" Sara said making a fist in the air. Danny looked down at her, winked, and smiled._

_"Oh man! I was going to go take you to go see Ashley Tisdale in concert," Dexter said._

_"Awe that's sweet of you, but I really don't li—"_

_Danny put his hand over her mouth before she could speak anymore, "Oh what a shame! She's your favorite singer to." He playfully snapped his fingers._

_"Oh man! Looks like Danny got to me first," Sara said._

_"Man! Why are all the nice, pretty girls taken?" Dexter said walking away with his head down low._

_"I can't believe he thought I actually like Ashley Tisdale!" Sara said making sure he was out of earshot. "I can't stand her songs or type of music! I mean she can sing, and I like her personality that you see from her interviews, I just don't like her music."_

_"Yeah well, I'll pick you up tonight at seven," Danny said pushing a stand of her brown hair that was in her face, and he put it behind her ear._

_Seven o'clock had finally come around. Sara was getting impatient. Laser tag was her favorite thing to do with Danny. _

_"That must be Danny," Oliver said hearing someone open the front door. "Be back by eleven."_

_"Dad! Come on, I'm seventeen," Sara said. "I'm going to be in college in two years." _

_"Fine eleven thirty," Oliver said._

_"Have fun," Lilly said._

_Sara grabbed her hoodie and put it over her t-shirt. "See you later mom and dad," Sara said. _

_She met Danny in the living room. "Ready to go?" he asked. _

_"Yeppers," she said. _

_"You're such a dork," Danny said._

_"I know," she said smiling at him._

_"But that's what I love about you," he said._

_Ten minutes later, Danny parked his car._

_"Yes, I'm so kicking your butt," Sara said getting competitive._

_"You're going down Oken," Danny said getting competitive along with Sara._

_They went and got their vests and guns. "Yes, it's just us two," Sara said. "We can get as rowdy as we want."_

_"Bring it on," Danny said as he was putting some hand sanitizer on. He flicked some on her face._

_"Oh it is so on," Sara said._

_They walked out of the laser tag arena. "See I told you that you were going down," Sara said._

_Danny put his foot in her way and she tripped. "Yeah but you didn't mean it literally."_

_He started to walk away laughing, but Sara tripped him. He landed right on top of her. Their lips barely apart from each other. Before they knew it, there wasn't any space in between their lips._

_"See I told you, you were going down," Sara said._

_"Well this time, I don't mind it," Danny said. _

"You know I still don't like Danny since he is Jake's son," Oliver said.

"Come on, he is also Miley's son," Lilly said.

"Exactly," Oliver said.

"I swear you're worse than Miley's dad," Lilly said rolling her eyes.

"You remember the day she was born and I told you nobody would be good enough for her," Oliver asked.

"Yeah," Lilly said.

"Well I can't imagine giving her away to anyone better than Danny. But he's still not good enough for her," Oliver said. 

An hour later:

The Ryan's and Oken's were at the church.

"Oh, I can't believe it," Miley said talking to Lilly. "Today, we are finally legally related."

"I know, can you believe that they actually ended up together?" Lilly said.

"I know, just like we had dreamed about when we were younger," Miley said.

The two girls walked to the room that Lilly's daughter was in. "Oh Sara, you look so beautiful," Lilly said with tears in her eyes.

"Thanks," Sara said spinning around.

"Are you ready?" Miley asked.

"Yes," Sara said. They walked out of the room and met the bridesmaids, flower girl, and Oliver in the entry door that they were going.

Oliver's mouth dropped open when he saw his daughter. He was so choked up, that he couldn't keep his tears from falling from his eyes. "You look extremely beautiful!"

"Oh thank you dad! You're going to make me cry now," Sara said.

"I just can't believe that you're no longer going to be an Oken," he said.

"Awe, I'll always be an Oken even if I don't own the name anymore," Sara said hugging him. "Are you ready dad?"

"Never," Oliver said holding out his arm for Sara to take.

After the ceremony, they were at the reception. Danny and Sara Ryan had gotten up to dance. Soon after them, Lilly and Oliver had followed.

"You know what else she got from us?" Oliver said.

"What?" Lilly asked.

"Us," Oliver said.

_"Daddy!" a crying four year old little Sara said. _

_"What?" Oliver asked his daughter._

_"Look," she said pointing down to her leg._

_"Awe, did you fall down?" he asked._

_She nodded. "Well I've got a cure," Oliver said. He got some anti-bacteria cream and a Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle, her favorite show back then, band aid for her. "And you know what makes it feel all better?"_

_"What?" she asked._

_He kissed her leg where she got hurt. "All better?"_

_"It doesn't hurt anymore," Sara said wiping her tears. She kissed her dad on the cheek. "I love you daddy!"_

_Oliver knew that his daughter would always have him wrapped around her finger and a piece of him._

Oliver smiled at the memory.

_A thirteen year old Sara slammed the door of her house. She ran up to her room crying. Lilly followed her up the stairs. She knocked on her daughter's door, "Sara can I come in?"_

_"Sure," she said sounding hoarse._

_Lilly opened her daughter's bedroom door. She handed her some tissues, "What's wrong?"_

_"Some girls started spreading rumors about me," Sara said._

_"Really?" Lilly said getting mad that someone would do that to her daughter. _

_"Yes and even my best friend Lacie was in on it," Sara said. "I don't have any friends anymore."_

_"Well do you mind if you tell me what they said?" Lilly asked. _

_"I don't want to talk about it," Sara said._

_"Okay I understand," she held her daughter and just let her cry into her shirt. _

_"Hey go change your clothes, and wash all that mascara off of your face," Lilly said. "I'm going to take you out." Sara did as her mother said._

_Lilly and Sara drove out of Malibu. Lilly didn't know where she was going, but she had driven pretty far away. They stopped at a motel and rented a room. They soon left and went to the mall. Lilly bought Sara all the clothes she wanted. Pretty soon, Sara was feeling better and laughing again. She knew she wouldn't feel like that when she went back to school, but at least she was feeling better._

_When they called it a night and went back to the hotel, Sara had gone over to her mom. She hugged and kissed her on the cheek. "I love you mom!"_

_Lilly knew that no matter how mad she would ever get at her daughter, she would always be attached to her._

"I can't believe it," Lilly said wiping a tear from her eye as they watched Danny and Sara run to the limo with all the birdseeds being thrown at them.

Two years later:

Lilly, Oliver, Miley, Jake, Sara, and Danny were at the hospital. They were all in a hospital room circled around a bed which Sara was lying in.

"Okay, let me hold my first grand baby," Lilly said.

Oliver put his arm around his wife and kneeled his chin on her shoulder. "Connor James Ryan, you better be just like your mother," Lilly said smiling.

**Okay so you can tell me if this was totally lame. Review please! Oh and there are going to be mistakes because I was too lazy to proofread.**


End file.
